Total Drama Island, the Virtual Drama
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: Its time for the latest spin off, TDI in Cyber Space, join 12 players battle it out for a super secret prize. Sequel to One Major Drama. Rated T for Fantasy Violence and to be safe
1. Total Cyber Island

Total Drama Island, the Virtual Drama

By Bren Tenkage

Opens to Hao opening a letter, 5 months after Season 4

Hao: hmm…well guess I'm in

Goes to Isobel who is still in a cast reading the letter

Isobel: Why not

Ean and Bren open their letters and agree, then Owen and Izzy

Owen: Oh man I am so in baby

Izzy: Izzy likes

Bui opens his letter and silently nods

Kenny opens his letter and is pretty happy

Chase opens his and smiles

AJ opens her letter and she is super happy

Aries opens his letter in Juvie

Aries: Hey Warden, I got chosen for TDI again

Warden: I swear you must be lucky or something, fine but you have to be back here when you're done

Aries: Right

Gwen opens her letter

Gwen: Guess I'm in, I could use the money to burn Total Drama Island

Screen Wipes to Chris waiting on the dock of Shame

Chris: Where are they?

The Boat arrives

Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Island

The 12 walk down to the dock

Chris: Now I know what your thinking, "Chris why are we here, and what is the prize?" Well the prize won't be told until we are down to 5, now then follow me into the lodge

AJ: Ok…

They follow him to the lodge where 13 tanks are (1 is huge) hooked up to a super computer

Chris: These are immersion tanks; basically you will be transferred to cyber space

Izzy: Nice

Kenny: Is it safe?

Chris: Of course it is

2 guys carrying a stretcher with a twitching intern passes them

Chase: Of course….

Chris: anyway get in, me I will join you

They all get in and then is Screen wipes to a plain field with them in their normal outfit

Chris: Welcome to Total Cyber Island

Gwen: I swear this day is gonna get weird

Chris: Trust me it will, now here are the rules, number 1, you can't leave unless you get voted off and/or taken out

Owen: What do you mean taken out?

Chris: that's the thing, the challenges in here will be more dangerous, now this is a virtual world but the computer will make you feel the pain

Isobel: You mean like this

Isobel kicks him in the crotch

Chris in a high pitched voice: owwww

Hao: Yep it works

Chris gets up

Chris: 2nd this is free for all but you can help each other, their will be no teams, unless the challenge calls for them, now lastly, this game requires class change

Ean: Like Warrior, spell caster, or thief

Chris: bingo, now see ya

Aries: Huh?

They get the answer when a pit opens below them and they fall

Bren's room

Bren wakes up in a white area

Female Robot Voice: Welcome Bren, please select your class

Bren:….

Bren picks a class and he is booted out

Bren: That was easy

Everyone also is booted out back to the plain and they look at each other wondering why they don't look different

Chris: Let's see what did you pick

AJ; But we don't look any different

Chris: You only change when you select it

Ean: Of course

Bren: Guess I will start….

Bren changes and he goes into leather armor and on his side are 3 sheathed swords

Bren: I am the blade master

He pulls out a sword and twirls it around

Ean: Oh yeah

He changes and he looks like himself but with a duel disk on his arm and some deck cases on his belt

Ean: I am the summoner

Hao and Isobel change at the same time into karate gi's

Hao: We are Martial Artists

Chris: Nice

Bui nods and he becomes a heavy knight with large steel armor and an Oar Zambato

Chris: Heavy Knight, nice

Owen: My turn

He gains Gi but on his hands are gauntlets

Owen: I'm a fist fighter

Aries changes and he has a western style robe

Aries: I'm a magic gunman

Izzy changes and she doesn't look any different

Izzy: Izzy is a beast warrior

She roars like a lion

AJ: Ok that's scary, but hey at least I can do this

She changes and gains a black outfit

AJ: I'm a ninja or as they say, Kunoichi

Gwen: Guess it's my turn

She changes and she gains a dark robe and staff that's has a skull on the top

Gwen: Necromancer

Chase: My time to shine

Chase changes and he has a black cape and hat, along with a spell book

Chase: I'm a black mage

Kenny: and last but not least, I'm a-

He changes and gains a Taoist robe, and a lone glove on his right hand with a five pointed star on it

Kenny: Nature Shaman

Chris: Good, now that we have our classes, I guess we can get started on the first chall-

A Boom happens

Chris: What the heck?

A Man walks to them, he has a black robe and gauntlets that remind you of the Lich King of Agnar (from Lord of the Rings) and covering his face is a black mask (the hood is also up) he is clutching a katana that is ebon black

Man in a dark voice: I am the Dark Knight, you will die now

Ean: yep, that's an RPG boss, great job Chris

Chris: Uh, that isn't my work

Everyone: HUH?!?

Screen goes blank

Player status

Bren

Blade Master

Ean

Summoner

Owen

Fist Fighter

AJ

Kunoichi

Isobel

Martial Artist

Hao

Martial Artist

Bui

Heavy Knight

Kenny

Nature Shaman

Chase

Black Mage

Aries

Magic Gunman

Izzy

Beast Warrior

Gwen

Necromancer

AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this, stay tuned for more episodes.


	2. The Start of a new adventure

AN: time for another chapter

Chris in the plain: Last time on Total Cyber Island, our 12 players made into our new world where we will be staying for a while. They chose their classes and we just met the villain.

Bren walks into the scene in his class outfit

Bren: Uh we still are

Chris: Uh oh, umm find out what happens right here on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND

Theme song Plays, it's the same Lyrics but the scene is this

Goes from a point of view walking into the lodge then going into the pod then we see thousands of 1's and 0's then we open to the field where all 12 players are. Screen changes to a forest Bren changes into a swordsman and cuts 10 trees in a flash then Bui draws his Zombato and swings knocking down 20 trees impressing Bren. The Scene moves Ean turning into a summoner and summon a bunch of monsters. Izzy goes feral and she climbs some trees like a monkey with Owen, Hao, and Isobel sparring. Changes to AJ who forms 5 shadow clones who charge at Kenny who in turn summons a wall of vines to block them. Gwen in a Graveyard summons an army of Skeletons and Chase sends fire balls at them and Aries fires hundreds of bullets at them. Shows a Black Image of the Dark Knight and his army of black plasma like creatures, then it moves into a Tavern where it ends with a snapshot of them together, Bren and Ean arm wresting. Hao and Isobel kissing, Chase with an open flame on the palm of his hand. Izzy drinking a bucket of water impressing Owen. Gwen is reading a tome; Kenny is manipulating a ball of water. Bui is sleeping on a chair. Aries is leaning against a wall smiling. Then the Words Total Cyber Island appears.

Opens back to the scene with the Dark knight and the 12 players.

Dark Knight: Its time you die

Bren: I don't think so, everyone get out of here

Chris: Huh?

Bren: I will hold him off

Bren draws his sword

Kenny: Me too, I would like a crack at this

AJ: Me too

Bren: Alright, everyone else, meet me at the tavern

Chris: But how did you know about it-

Bren: I will explain later

Chris opens a portal and the rest leave

Kenny: So how did you know?

Bren: You know Chris's boss, you know the one with the ideas?

AJ: Yeah?

Bren: Let's just say I know him pretty well

Kenny: So you beta tested this

Bren: Let's go with that

Dark Knight: you 3 aren't worth my time

He holds out his out stretched arm and some dark plasma come out and fall on the ground

AJ: Gross

Bren: What is that?

The Plasma form into a human like creature

Kenny: It must be a minion

Bren: Guess that true, anyway let's take him

Kenny slams the ground and some Vines come out and grab the creature and crush it so it splatters everywhere

AJ: Yuck, but that was easy

Kenny: This is awesome

Dark Knight: This won't so easy for you

He creates more minions

Dark Knight: these are called Formless, and they are my army, DIE

He disappears in a black portal and leaves 5 formless for the 3 to handle

AJ: TAKE THIS, FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU

AJ sends a huge fireball at them

Bren: Did it work?

Their answer is no, the mass of formless form together into a huge formless human

Kenny: This is bad

AJ: I agree

Bren sheaths his sword

Bren: Stand back guys

Kenny: huh?

AJ: umm ok

They move back

Bren: WIND BLADE

Bren draws the sword extremely fast and it sends a shock wave cutting the formless in half

Bren: I think we won

The formless slime slither away

AJ: yep we won

Kenny: but how do we reach the tavern?

Bren: Check your pocket

They do it and they pull out a card with a picture of the TCI Logo

Bren: That is the card to create a portal to the tavern

Bren pulls out his and he tosses it on the ground where a portal forms

Kenny: cool

Kenny jumps in, then AJ, and then Bren does where they end up in front of a Tavern in a RPG like town.

Chris: Hey your back, so you won?

Bren: Yep, wasn't too hard

Chris: So spill, how did you know about the tavern?

Kenny: He told us, he Beta Tested this

Chris: That explains a lot

AJ: So what now?

Chris: Well let me explain more of the rules, since I got interrupted

Bui: Right….

Chris: We do have a confession cam, but it will be the tavern back room. Also some challenges won't take you out but give you more power

AJ: That's pretty cool

Isobel: I agree

Hao: Hey guys this guy is creeping me out

He points to a random man in peasant clothing

Hao: Watch

Peasant: Hello, welcome to RPG town

Bren: So?

Peasant: Hello, welcome to RPG town

Ean: That's a NPC, just ignore them

Isobel: Yawn….I'm a bit tired, can we get some sleep?

Chris: Right, the Tavern will act as our hub, where we will eat, sleep, and do what ever. Ok that's it, so it is time to start TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

AN: Well I'm glad I get to do this one. I hope you enjoy it.


	3. The virtual classic

AN: Well I hope you enjoy another TCI Chapter, now then I have a question, who is the Dark Knight?

Chris in the RPG town square: Last Time on total Cyber Island, we were attacked by the Dark Knight, but if it wasn't for Bren and the fact he Beta Tested this world, we would have been in trouble, now who is the Dark Knight and who will be leaving, find out Tonight on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to the inside of the Tavern where Bren and Aries are in a drinking contest (Root Beer just so you know)

Ean: Dude this is intense

It's down to 12 pints of Soda already

Bren: Man…BURP this is not gonna end well

Aries: BURP I agree….but I never BURP back down

They down another pint then Bren falls to the ground Burping

AJ: And we have a winner

Aries: Yeah….take that

He burps loudly

Chris walks in

Chris: I see you are enjoying the root beer

Kenny: Hey I been wondering, if this is virtual, then how are we eating and tasting?

Chris: Well you see the tanks provide you nourishment when you eat

Chase: That makes sense

Gwen: So what's our next challenge?

Chris: Straight to the point, well first off let me just say, one of you will be leaving

Owen: Hold on, let me guess, the first challenge is to jump off a high cliff

Chris: Yes it is

Confession cam, Hao: He has the power of a god in this world and yet he couldn't think up a good Opening Challenge

Chris opens a portal

Chris: In you go

They all walk through it and they reappear on the TDI Cliff

Owen: Its good to be back

Chris: Now let me explain the challenge, yes you must jump off the cliff, but no into water

Everyone: huh?

Chris: Look down

Everyone does and it's bare ground

Gwen: Ok I'll bite, what do we have to do?

Chris: Use your powers to save yourself, you have HP (Health Points) and you each start off with 500, basically the person who has the least amount, will be sent out of TCI

Kenny: Can I ask what will happen if we just hit the ground?

Chris: Don't worry you won't die; the fall will probably kill you

Chase: Ok that's a movie rip off and you know it

Chris: Ok what's gonna happen is that the system will shut off the pain so your real body won't feel it, it only has a 5 percent margin of error

Confession cam, Ean: I swear he is enjoying this

Bren: Guess I will start

Bren Jumps and then he draws his sword extremely fast before hit so the shock wave creates an updraft to slow him down

Bren HP 421

Bren shouting: I'M OK!!

Chris: Ok your turn Owen

Owen Jumps but just hits the ground without doing anything but he is ok

Owen HP 450

Bren: Ok how did you do that?

Owen: Natural Skills

Chris: Ok Gwen your turn

Gwen: Umm…ok

She jumps

Gwen: UNDEAD SAVE ME!!

A group of skeletons come out of the landing area and prepare to catch her but when she falls she breaks them

Owen: They should have drank more milk

Gwen HP 142

Gwen: oww….

Chris: AJ

AJ: HERE I GO

She jumps

AJ: shadow clone jutsu

AJ creates 100 copies of her so she lands on a pile of, well her

AJ HP 479

AJ: rough landing

The clones disappear

Kenny: my turn

Kenny jumps off

Kenny: EARTH, WATER

A large bowl of earth appears then a pool of water

Kenny: Incoming

He belly flops it

Chris: Oww… that one's worth an instant reply

We see an instant reply of him belly flopping

Kenny HP 400

Chase: Guess its my turn

Kenny uses his power to get rid of the make shit pool

Kenny: Ok you're good

Chase jumps

Chase: AERO

A Gust of wind slows him down and he jumps to the bottom

Chase HP 367

Ean: My turn

Ean jumps

Ean: I summon Slime King

A slime king appears below and he lands on it

Ean HP 489

Ean: yeah

Bui Jumps and he draws his sword and sorta surfs the sword a bit so he lands somewhat smoothly

Bui HP 389

Aries: My turn

Aries Jumps and he fires with wind imbued in it so like Bren, it would create an updraft

Aries HP 432

Aries: Glad that worked

Bren: Updrafts can do that

Hao and Isobel jump and the same time

Hao: Ready?

Isobel: Ready

They both send a fast and hard punch to the ground before hitting and both make an updraft to protect them both

Hao and Isobel HP 469

Chris: ok all that's left is Izzy

Izzy jumps off

Chris: Wonder what she will do?

Izzy goes feral and lands on the ground like a cat

Izzy HP 142

Chris: Well this is just great, now you guys got to vote on who will leave between Gwen and Izzy

RPG Town Square

Chris: You casted your votes…and the person who will be leaving Total Cyber Island will be….

Dramatic music plays and plays and plays and plays

Hao: Um anytime now?

Chris: Hey the audience eats this up

Owen in munching on some popcorn

Bren: where did you get that?

Owen: Found it

Chris: Gwen, sorry but you have to leave

A portal opens beneath her and she drops in screaming "I HATE THIS LAMEO SHOW!" then it closes

Chris: Alright rest up players, who know what will happen next

Screen Goes Blank

Player status

Bren

Blade Master

Ean

Summoner

Owen

Fist Fighter

AJ

Kunoichi

Isobel

Martial Artist

Hao

Martial Artist

Bui

Heavy Knight

Kenny

Nature Shaman

Chase

Black Mage

Aries

Magic Gunman

Izzy

Beast Warrior

Gwen

Necromancer

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AN: Anyway I hope you like the classes I picked out, I chose them based on styles of the character, Kenny is extreme and likes nature so a nature Shaman works for him, like wise for Aries being in Juvie it makes sense for him to know firearms, as for the drinking contest, I just thought it would be funny.


	4. aMazing race

AN: So who wants another chapter, well here it is

Chris: Last time on Total Cyber Island, our player jumped off a cliff to see who can come up with the best way to survive a fall, Gwen and Izzy were tied so the players had to vote one of them, Gwen got the axe and was the first one to leave Cyber Space. Who will leave Total Cyber Island, and who is the Dark Knight, find out right here on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND

Theme song plays

Opens to Bren in the middle of the square impressing NPCs

Bren: now observe

Bren tosses a large rock into the air and closes his eyes

Bren: wait for it….NOW!

He swings and cuts it in half the NPCs clap

Chris walks to him

Chris: impressive, but dude, they are NPCs they are impressed by anything

They clap

Chris: see

Bren: So time for the next challenge?

Chris: Yep, lets just first head to the tavern and see the others

They walk inside to see Kenny impressing everyone by maniputalting a ball of water and turning it into interesting shapes.

Aries: That's pretty cool, but-

He pulls out his pistol and shoots it splashing water everywhere (mostly on Kenny)

AJ: HAHAHAHA that is funny

Chris: ahem

Everyone turns back to Bren and Chris

Chris: It is time for the next challenge, which I like to call, the aMazing race

Confession cam, Isobel: Ok its obvious it has to do with a maze but come on that is the worst pun ever

Chris: The challenge will be navigating through a maze, the last person to make it, has to leave

Everyone gulps

Chris: Now then, lets get started

He opens a portal and they leave and reappear in front of a large door

Chris: Now the way out will lead you outside

Owen: Oh yeah I'm in

Chris: Oh and I before I forget, there are traps, monsters, and a hidden surprise to the first person to find it

Bren: So lets get started

Everyone walks into he maze and they se 5 different paths

Bren: Well I say we split up, me I prefer to be alone

He takes a path

Ean and AJ go together

Owen and Izzy go tagther

Kenny and Chase go tagather

Hao, Bui, and Isobel go together

Chris to the camera: So who will make it first, lets watch

Bren goes into a large room

Bren: hmm….

He steps on a pressure place and a darts come out of the wall and hits his arm

Bren HP 480

Confession cam, Chris: Oh yeah I forgot to mention if your HP goes to zero from the traps and monsters you will also lose

Bren: Oww….this is not what I wanted…but leave it to a moron to play the host

Bren: looks like pressure traps….

Bren runs across the room and almost gets hit but when he hit the wrong step some chains come out and shackle his arms to the wall

Bren: AHHH HELP

His cry echos through out the maze

Kenny to Chase: You hear that?

Chase: Yeah, come on

They run to his location where they see Bren chained to the wall

Bren: WAIT!

Kenny steps on the pressure plate and is hit with a dart

Kenny HP 480

Bren: Warned you

Chase: What happened?

Bren: I stepped on a trap

Chase: I can see that

Bren: little help then?

Kenny: Can do, hold on….METAL

He holds his hand out and the chain breaks

Chase: Wow, how did you do that?

Bren: Rust…

Chase: Huh?

Kenny: Yeah, I used my power over metal to rust it, so Bren could get free

Bren: come on, and be carful, its safer in numbers

They nod and continue onward

AJ and Ean

AJ: What is the play

Ean draws a card

Ean: I summon my Warrior (looks like a Dragon Quest 3 Warrior, 1800 ATK, 1700 DEF, L 4)

Ean: This should help us

They walk through the maze and they find a big room

Ean: Ok be carful

The Warrior steps into the open and a ceiling square crashes and kills him

Ean HP 400

Ean: Great when my monsters die, so does my HP

They see a Small Dragon

AJ: Just great

The Screen turns black then it appears to be like an old FF 4 battle

Dragon attacks AJ

Attack Misses

AJ selects Abilty

AJ selects Fire Ball Justu

AJ: FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU

Dragon gains 400 HP

Ean: AJ, he is a fire element, in all video games if you attack him with the same element it heal him

AJ: Right, well your turn

Ean: Oh right

Ean selects magic

Ean selects Summon

Ean: I summon Chosen Hero Ryu

Ryu appears

Critical Hit, Dragon takes 9999 damage

Dragon is defeated

AJ and Ean gain 100 exp. and 200 gil

The Final Fantasy ending battle theme plays then everything goes back to normal

Ean: Ok that was weird

AJ: I felt like I was in a cheesy RPG spin off

They continue on wards

Owen and Izzy are both caught in a chain trap

Izzy: Izzy is not liking this

Owen: Neither is Owen

He breaks out but can't break Izzy's chains for some reason

Izzy: Save yourself

Owen: Ok

He runs off

Confession cam, Izzy: Ok I was being dramatic

Bren, Kenny, and Chase walk into another room where a chest is sitting out in the open

Chase: ok lets open it

Bren opens chest, OH NO it's a mimic

Battle Starts

Mimic uses Death

Miss

Bren Selects ability

Bren Selects Wind Blade

Bren: WIND BLADE

Mimic takes 200 damage

Chase selects Magic

Chase selects Fire

Mimic takes 50 damage

Mimic attacks Kenny

Critical hit, Kenny takes 400 damage

Kenny HP 80

Kenny: ow….

Kenny selects magic

Kenny selects Boulder Cannon

A cannon appears on the ground and fires a clod of earth

Mimic takes 200 damage

Bren attacks

Critcal hit, Mimic takes 400 damage

Mimic is defeated

The party gains 500 exp. and 1000 gil, Mimic drops Muramasa

The ending theme plays

They look at the sword

Kenny: Guess that's yours

Chase: Yeah we can't equip it

Bren equips Muramasa

Bren: Thanks

They continue

After a while the Bren, Kenny, and Chase make it to the end where they meet the others

Chris: Been wondering when you make it

Owen: Man we had a great adventure

Isobel: I rather not talk about it

Hao: Yeah we agreed to never speak about what happened to our group

Bui nods

Chris: Since Izzy never made it

He snaps his fingers and she warps to the group

Chris: Sorry Izzy but you have to leave Total Cyber Island

Izzy: Awww Izzy sad

Owen: Here let me give you hug

Izzy: No way, its Owen's fault I was left back there

Owen: But you said to leave

Izzy: I was being dramatic

Chris: And that's a wrap

She falls down a hole and it closes up behind her

Chris: Now lets head back to the tavern

They warp to the tavern

Chris: Bren, dude you found Muramasa, nice

Bren looks at the sword

Bren: It is nice, plus 70 Attack and does double damage to dark monsters

Isobel: Everyone needs one

Screen goes blank

Bren

Blade Master

Ean

Summoner

Owen

Fist Fighter

AJ

Kunoichi

Isobel

Martial Artist

Hao

Martial Artist

Bui

Heavy Knight

Kenny

Nature Shaman

Chase

Black Mage

Aries

Magic Gunman

Izzy

Beast Warrior

Taken Out, reason: didn't make it to the end

Gwen

Necromancer

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AN: I hope you liked my FF RPG jokes


	5. TCI Tournament

AN: Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter, BTW did you know the Chinese have 5 elements, fire, water, earth, metal, and wood, and the 5 pointed star is the symbol to connect them

Chris: Last time on Total Cyber Island, our players navigated through a maze. Bren found the legendary blade Muramasa, and Izzy found out, that Owen isn't too bright, what a shocker. Find out what happens today right here on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

Theme Song plays

Opens to AJ jumping from roof top to roof top being chasing by an unknown person

AJ: This is not good

A vine grabs her leg and she falls to the ground

Voice: Tag

The camera turns and it's Kenny

AJ: Oh man….

Kenny: Now your it

AJ: Fine, you get a 5 second head start

He runs off

AJ: Ok whose idea was it to play tag?

Confession cam, Bui: (he gives a thumbs up)

Chris's voice over hidden speakers: Attention Players, please meet at the Arena for your next challenge

Screen wipes to the arena where everyone is waiting

Chris: Today's challenge will test your skills in combat, now then you don't have to join but if you win, you get a prize, if you lose nothing happens

Aries: so this is a freebee game

Chris: Right

Bren: I'm in

Kenny: Dude I'm so in

Ean: Not me

AJ, Aries, Owen, and Isobel chose to go and play, everyone else wanted to sit and watch in the stands (where a bunch of NPC's are)

Chris: Ok the 2 teams will be; Bren, Owen, and Isobel as Team Power, The other will be Aries, Kenny, and AJ as Team Magic

Chris: Ok the first match, Team Power VS Team Speed

Team Power looks at the newly warped NPC team, which consisted of a Ninja, a Warrior, and a frenzied looking beast Girl (a beast girl looks like a cave girl but only with a tiger tail)

Owen: Oh Chocobo trainer that girl is creepy

The girl snarls

Chris: Begin

The screen changes to the Final Fantasy Battle Screen

Beast girl uses Bite

Owen takes 100 Damage

Owen HP 400

Owen: Oh yeah, wait why can't I attack?

Bren: They are fast…hence the name

Warrior attacks Bren

Miss

Bren selects Quad Blade Strike

Bren moves so fast it almost looks like he is holding 4 swords

Warrior take 600 damage

Warrior is defeated

Ninja Selects Fire Dragon Jutsu

Owen takes 500 damage

Owen is Defeated

Owen: AHHH

Owen disappears

Ean: Dude what happened?

Bren: When you lose your HP you disappear, well you are sent to the tavern for the rest of the day, but right now we got to win

Isobel Selects, Summon Hao

Hao appears next to Isobel

Hao Selects Duel Strike

Both Charge at the ninja and both do a strike in sync

Ninja takes 2000 damage

Ninja is Defeated

Bren: Now it's my turn

Bren selects Rage of Tenkage

Bren glares at the beast girl in the piercing gaze of Tenkage then he gets right next to him in an Instant and cuts her in half, then he turns back

Bren: I still have some elements to Tenkage in me, but I haven't heard from him in a while

The battle ends

Chris: Next is team Magic VS team Beasts

They turn to the team which is a Male Beast Warrior and 2 beast Girls

The Battle Starts

Aries Selects Fire Shot

Aries puts in a bullet in his pistol then fires at the first beast girl, who is hit then the fire engulfs her

Beast Girl takes 700 Damage

Beast girl is defeated

Aries: That's what I'm talking about

Beast girl: Hey…OH YEAH TAKE THIS!!

Beast Girl Selects Poison Bite

She bites Aries and he feel queasy

Aries takes 130 damage

Aries HP 370, poison

Aries: What the heck

He throws up

AJ: What happened?

Kenny: It must be poison… darn it

Kenny Selects healing heat

Kenny creates fire and he throws it on Aries

Aries regains 200 HP and cures poison

Aries HP 500

Aries: Thanks, now let's beat them

Beast Warrior Selects feral mode

The Beast warrior gets on his hands and knees and growls

AJ: Not good

AJ selects shadow clones

AJ: Shadow clone Jutsu

2 More clones appear

Aries selects Water Shot

Aries loads a water bullet and fires at the Beast Girl

Beast girl take 300 damage

Kenny selects Vine Strangle

Vines appear and grab the girl then crushes her

Beast girl takes 300 damage

Beast girl is defeated

Kenny: Your move AJ

Ean: this is getting intense

Hao: I know, just hope Isobel needs my help again; it's nice to feel useful

Bui nods in agreement

AJ selects attack

AJ and the 2 other clones attack the Beast warrior

Beast warrior takes 1000 damage

Beast warrior is defeated

The battle ends

Chris: Alright then

Goes through a Montague of the 5 taking out multiple a opponents

Chris: What a tournament, the last Teams are Team power and magic

Bren: let me guess, we have to fight each other

Chris: You got it, READY BEG-

He is cut off when a figure jumps from the sky to the ground

Dark Knight: Hello everyone

Chris: Hey what are you doing her-

He is sent flying by a big hit

The people in the stands are about to get up but he uses his dark magic to hold them down

Dark Knight: Sorry but you get to be the audience, as I destroy your friends

Battle Begins

Now it looks like a latest RPG, like FF12, it is also playing the boss theme for FF12

The Dark Knight pulls out a large sword that is radiating a dark Aura

Bren: Well looks like we need to work together

The other 4 nod in agreement

Dark Knight: FORMLESS SUMMON

2 Formless soldiers (Human kind)

Bren: This is just great

Kenny: Leave this to me

Kenny starts to mediate and say a chant and 5 spheres appear around the area

Bren: Of course….Everyone use an elemental move on each on, 1 different on for each one

Isobel: got it

Isobel's feet turn to metal

Isobel: DESCENDENT KILLER (AKA crotch shot)

She kicks a sphere and it turns a metal gray

Dark Knight: What are you doing?

Bren: You will see

Bren charges at the Formless and cuts them in half making them disappear

AJ: FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU

She blows fire on another sphere and it turns red

Aries grins

Aries: Tri Shot

He loads a wood bullet, earth bullet and a water bullet then fires at the last 3 spheres

Kenny: its time, 5 element attack, Pentagram Destruction

The Spheres are connected by energy and form a pentagram (or a 5 pointed star)

Kenny: Sorry Dark Knight but your dead

A White light flashes and the Dark Knight take 9999 Damage

The Battle Ends

Dark Knight: That hurts….but not too much

He coughs a bit and then he sinks into the ground and disappears

Kenny: Oh yeah we did it

Chris gets up

Chris: Yes you did, so I am awarding you 5, plus Owen and Hao an increase of 100 HP

Everyone does a High Five then the Screen goes Blank

Character status

Bren 600 HP

Blade Master

Ean 500 HP

Summoner

Owen 600 HP

Fist Fighter

AJ 600 HP

Kunoichi

Isobel 600 HP

Martial Artist

Hao 600 HP

Martial Artist

Bui 500 HP

Heavy Knight

Kenny 600 HP

Nature Shaman

Chase 500 HP

Black Mage

Aries 600 HP

Magic Gunman

Izzy 500 HP

Beast Warrior

Taken Out, reason: didn't make it to the end

Gwen 500 HP

Necromancer

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AN: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you can figure out who the Dark Knight is. Here is a hint, he is someone who you already know, so that means he is not a new character just for this fanfiction.


	6. Who is up for calamari

AN: Ok well I have to send one of the great characters off the game, honestly I don't know what's harder, voting off good characters, or thinking up good titles. Anyway Enjoy

Chris: Last time on Total Cyber Island, no player was voted off but we had a tournament to see which camper would gain a prize to help them. At the finals the Dark Knight came and screwed up everything. If it wasn't for Kenny things wouldn't be so good, who will leave TCI; find out tonight on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Opens to Bren in the Woods sparing with Bui

Bui swings at Bren with his Zambato and he hit misses Bren

Bren: It's powerful but very predictable, only 2 ways to swing side and down

Bren gets behind Bui and strikes him in the back

Bui: Fine you win

Chris walks into the clearing with the other campers

Chris: Hey you 2 its time for the next challenge

Bren: So what's the challenge?

Chris: Well first we need to get to the area of the challenge

They warp to some docks where 2 large wooden ships are

Chris: We will have 2 teams, 5 players on each team, now on the Team's ship is a batch of important cargo, and you must navigate your ship to the destination without losing the cargo.

Owen: sounds simple

Chris: Glad you think so, now the teams will be as followed, Team 1, Bren, Kenny, Owen, Hao, and Isobel, and Team 2 will be AJ, Chase, Aries, Ean, and Bui. So get on your ships

They move on to each of their ships

Chris shouting to them: Oh yeah, someone has to be the captain, and also, the team who makes it to the destination with their cargo intact first, wins Invincibility, the other team must vote a member off the game. NOW BEGIN

Bren: Let's go

Bren's ships moves out first before Ean's

Bren to his crew: So anyone have an objection with me being the Captain?

No one argues

Bren: Thanks guys

Ean's Ship

Ean: So who here wants to be captain

Aries: I'm in, so let's get this challenge over with

After a few hours of sailing both crews are bored

Bren's side

Bren: Ok where are we going again?

Kenny: Got me

Isobel: Honestly, if nothing happens I am gonna go crazy

2 large black ships appear both with a Jolly Roger

Isobel: I should use this power for good

Bren: Prepare for battle

Everyone: AYE YI

Aries Crew

Aries: Bout time, Bui, prepare for combat, out of all of us, you're the best for this job

Bui nods

AJ: Time to take out some pirates

Both Ships get close to their enemy, and they notice the pirate crews are formless

Bren: This is not good

The Ships are invaded by formless soldiers

Bui: TAKE THIS

Bui with one swipe of his zambato sends 5 formless away

AJ: Give that guy a raise

Aries: Will do

Aries shoots some formless down

Aries: HEY BREN I TOOK DOWN 10 ALREADY!

The camera moves to Bren who is duel wielding swords and is hacking up formless

Bren: REALLY I LOST COU NT AT 37!

Hao and Isobel take out a bunch of Formless with a tag team style

Isobel: This is awesome

Hao: I know

Kenny uses his power over water to use the sea water as a wave on the formless ship

Bren: KENNY BRING IT DOWN!

Kenny: Will do Captain

The water engulfs the formless ship

Aries' side

Chase: Time to shine

From Chase's staff light appears

Chase: SHINE

White light engulf the ship and takes it out causing it to sink

Everyone: OH YEAH WE ROCK

A Large black tentacle comes out of the water and grabs both ships (and cause the FF12 Boss Theme to Play)

Bren: The ships must have fused. HEY ARIES!

Aries: YEAH?!

Bren: WE GOT TO TAKE THEM OUT!

Aries: DON'T NEED TO TELL ME TWICE

Bren: Owen Protect the cargo, Kenny use your magic to prevent the ship form breaking

Kenny: Got it

Isobel: What do we do?

Hao: yeah?

Bren: We take on the Kraken

Aries side

Aries: Ok let's take them out

AJ; Way ahead of you

AJ does some hand signs

AJ: WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU

A large dragon made of sea water comes out and bites the tentacles so it lets go

Kenny: WOOD

Kenny makes Bren's ship not break apart

Kenny: You better hurry this isn't easy

Hao starts punching and kicking the tentacles

Isobel uses her metal kicks to take on more tentacles

Bren: Come on

The tentacles let go and they all go under

Bren: We won

After he says this the Kraken surfaces

Confession cam, Bren: me and my big mouth

Bren: ARIES

Aries: YEAH

Bren: We are gonna need a bigger boat

Kenny: Oh hah ha a Jaws reference

Bren: I thought it would work

AJ: KENNY FIRE MAGIC

Kenny: GOT IT

Kenny starts chanting

AJ: FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU

Kenny: FIRE OF THE DRAGON

Both Send a large flame at the Kraken and it disappears

Everyone: YEAH!!

They both see the land and they sail quickly to it

Bren: come on we can't lose

Bren's boat docks first and they see Chris

Chris: Well looks like Bren's crew wins, but first let's see the cargo

They walk into the cargo hold where they see Owen covered in chocolate and boxes opened

Bren: OWEN, you were supposed to take care of the cargo

Owen: But I did, and boy it was good

He rips a big one

Kenny: tell me again why we can smell him?

Chris: This is advanced tech you know, but you guys did make it first, but you didn't keep your cargo safe, so Aries's crew wins the challenge, sorry but you have to vote a member off of cyber space.

At the RPG Town Square

Chris: Ok I counted the votes, when I call your name, please stand up and take this extra life

He holds up a like circle that has the TCI logo on it

Chris: Bren

Bren takes one

Chris: Kenny

Kenny Takes one

Chris: Hao

Hao takes it and Isobel looks worried

Chris: Now the final life will go to…..Isobel

Owen: ahh man….

Owen falls down the hole

Chris: Alright, now that we got through that, tell me, who is up for calamari

Everyone glares at him

Chris: Alright I get it

Screen Goes Blank

Character status

Bren 600 HP

Blade Master

Ean 500 HP

Summoner

Owen 600 HP

Fist Fighter

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AJ 600 HP

Kunoichi

Isobel 600 HP

Martial Artist

Hao 600 HP

Martial Artist

Bui 500 HP

Heavy Knight

Kenny 600 HP

Nature Shaman

Chase 500 HP

Black Mage

Aries 600 HP

Magic Gunman

Izzy 500 HP

Beast Warrior

Taken Out, reason: didn't make it to the end

Gwen 500 HP

Necromancer

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AN: I hope you enjoyed the little sailing adventure


	7. No Pain no Game Virtual Style

AN: Well I hope you enjoy the next chapter; honestly this is a fun hobby

Chris: Last time on Total Cyber Island, our players had to sail and deliver some cargo. They took on a huge Kraken and then when Bren's crew made it, they found out Owen took care of the cargo, which in the end had him leave Total Cyber Island, who will have to leave tonight, find out later on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

Theme song Plays

Opens to Chris warping a lot stuff which range from stereo to a shark tank

Kenny walks onto the scene

Kenny: what's going on?

Chris: Preparing for the next challenge

Kenny: I will get the others

He walks into the tavern and gets everyone out

Chris: Our next challenge will be torture, and let me tell you I got good ones planned, now I'm sure you seen No Pain no Game right

Everyone nods

Chris: Good

He snaps his fingers and a large wheel of Misfortune appears

Chris: I love this power, lets me play Gary Sue

Bren: Fine guess I will start, let me guess, the person who survives the most torture wins invincibility and then the rest vote someone off, right?

Chris: You got it, and don't forget about letting someone take over for you, but they have to agree to this

Everyone nods

Bren: Guess I will start

He spins the wheel and it lands on a bee hive

Chris: Nice, you have to wear a bee hive hat, for 5 minutes

Bren:...

Confession cam, Bren: Ok why did I let Chris decide the challenge...oh yeah because I have honor and I like a fair game, still I am wondering what is with the Dark Knight, I never did put that in the Show

A bee Hive hat is put on his head

Chris: While Bren has fun with his new hat, let's have someone else try a challenge...I know Aries

Aries takes the wheel and spins, and it lands on a skull

Chris: Alright, you have to take on your worse fear

Aries: So it's a horse, I can take it

Chris: Oh really, step into the wooden cage

Aries goes into the cage where Chris shuts the door

Chris: Oh yeah, you have to be in the cage for 2 minutes, and you can't use your powers

Aries: Huh?

A cute pony appears inside the cage

Aries: Ok why would I be scared of that?

The Horse changes into a demon like horse complete with snarling fangs, green saliva, and a tattoo of Hitler on its side

Aries: Ok....that's scary

The Camera turns to the side where you hear him crying out in pain

Chris: I think he is enjoying his new friend

Aries break out of the cage

Chris: Dude, sorry but you lost, you made it through 1 minute and 59.99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 seconds

Aries: You got to be kidding...

Chris: Sorry dude but you have to wait in the cage of wimpyness

He points to a steel cage and Aries walks into it

Chris: Let's check up on Bren

They look at Bren where the bees are hovering around him

Chris: Feeling good Bren?

Bren looks very worried

Chris: Ok you can take them off

Bren does

Chris: Nice you made it, now then, it is Chase's turn

Chase spins the wheel and it lands on a picture of the head of Rick Astley

Chris: Ok walk into that room

Chris points to a small 1 room house

Chase: Umm ok

Chase walks inside and the door slams behind him

Chase: Ok this is weird

After he says this, 4 speakers appear on the wall and ceiling

Chase: This is not good

The music coming out of the speaker in max volume is Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give you up (a great song BTW)

Chris to the players: His Torture is the best Rick Roll ever

AJ: Harsh

Chris: He just has to make through the song, then he wins

Just has he says this, a hole is made from a Fira spell and Chase runs out

Chase: YOU ARE EVIL DUDE

He runs into the cage

Chris: weak...anyway Bui is next

Bui spins and it lands on the Skull again

Chris: Time to face your fear

2 wolves appear

Bui: uh oh

The Wolves chase him around the town

Bren: How long are they gonna chase him?

Chris: Until he stands and fights, or runs into the cage

Hao: This may take a while

Isobel: What do you mean?

Hao: Well...

The answer is Bui running pass them then again then again

Isobel: I see

Chris opens the cage then beckons Bui to it, in which he goes inside and hides

Aries: dude, its ok, your safe

Bui nods

Chris: Ok time for Isobel take on her torture

Isobel spins and it lands on a cannon

Chris: You must be launched from a cannon into pig...well you know

Hao: Um I will take over for her

Isobel: aww, thanks Hao

She kisses him before he is launched into the big pile of...well you know

Hao walks out stinking badly

Chris: P.U. that is rank, but I'm afraid Isobel has to go into the cage because he did the challenge

Isobel smiles and walks into the cage

Confession cam, Isobel: I lost, but at least I don't stink, Hao is such a nice guy

Hao spins the wheel and it lands on a bear

Chris: Moon a bear

Hao walks into the cage

Chris: Smart guy, I only know 2 people who did that, and only one of them is with us

Confession cam, Bren: (He is grinning)

Kenny spins the wheel and then walks to the diving board where the dive is set up to land into the shark tank

Chris: Where are you going?

Kenny: Hey, don't forget, anything shark happens to me

The wheel stops on the picture of a shark

Confession cam, Chris: Funny I thought the producers fixed that...eh more fun for me

Chris: Just dive into the shark tank, that's it

Kenny dives and lands into the shark tank but before the sharks could take a bite out of him, they look at him and run out of the tank (Literally)

Kenny jumps out and High Fives Bren

Ean Spins and lands on a censored bar

Chris: Streak

Ean walks into the cage

Confession cam, Ean: Not in a million years

AJ spins and it lands on the skull

AJ walks into the cage

Chris: What you just have to pet the monkey

AJ: Knowing you, it would have been a demon monkey

Confession cam, Chris: How did she know?

Chris: The people who are left are Bren, Kenny, good job

Goes through a Montague of Kenny jumping off a cliff, Bren sitting on a block of ice, Kenny eating dirt, Bren walking on hot coals, Kenny punching a boulder then crying out in pain, then Bren covered in leaches

Chris: Wow, dudes you are wicked...ok the final challenge...Bren, you must eat beef meatballs

Bren walks into the cage

Kenny:...ok I guess I win

At the RPG Town Square

Chris: It's time for the Extra Life Ceremony, The people who get an extra life are safe, the person who doesn't get one, has to leave.

Everyone looks worried, except Kenny

Chris: the first life goes to....Bren

Bren takes it

Chris: AJ

AJ takes it

Chris: Then Hao and Isobel

They both take it

Chris: Ean you get one

Ean takes his

Chris: hmm....Aries

Aries takes his

Chris: Chase, and Bui....so who is gonna leave.....Chase, sorry dude but you are leaving

A hole appears below him and he drops through it

AJ: Do you have to do that?

Chris: Yes I do

Screen goes blank.

Character status

Bren 600 HP

Blade Master

Ean 500 HP

Summoner

Owen 600 HP

Fist Fighter

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AJ 600 HP

Kunoichi

Isobel 600 HP

Martial Artist

Hao 600 HP

Martial Artist

Bui 500 HP

Heavy Knight

Kenny 600 HP

Nature Shaman

Chase 500 HP

Black Mage

Taken Out, reason: Voted off, couldn't do his torture

Aries 600 HP

Magic Gunman

Izzy 500 HP

Beast Warrior

Taken Out, reason: didn't make it to the end

Gwen 500 HP

Necromancer

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AN: well now we are down to 8


	8. Time for another hunt

AN: anyway I wanted to ask you guys, should I be a real writer. This is an honest question, and currently I am thinking of my career right now. (it is 1-26-09 when I write this) tell me what do you think. And be honest.

Chris: Last time on Total Cyber Island, our players had to be tortured, some could do it, others couldn't do it. Bren and Kenny were the 2 players who did their challenges but in the end Bren just didn't have the guts to continue, Chase had to leave because unlike the rest of us, he couldn't take a good Rick Roll. Who will leave tonight, who is the Dark Knight, and does my avatar look cool on this show, all this and more on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

Theme song plays

Opens to Aries shooting down soda Bottles from the Tavern Roof and everyone watching

Bren: good shot

Aries: Thanks

He shoots down another one

AJ: Let me try

She pulls out a kunai knife and toss it at the bottle and it falls to the ground

Aries: not bad

Chris: Ahem, guys it's time for the next challenge

Aries: alright, let me guess…wading through a swamp

Confession cam, Chris: Sorry but I'm saving that for next season

Chris: On the contrary, what will happen will be this, you guys will be in a cave, a large cave with many paths, basically, we have a special guest

Kenny: I got 300 gil that it's Chef

Aries: I'll take that bet

Chris: Our guest will be Chef Hatchet

Aries forks over some coins

Ean: Let me guess, the winner is the last person standing, and the loser vote off someone

Chris: Close, the loser will be chosen by Chef himself

Everyone is worried now, including Bren

Chris: also I wouldn't try to fight, you see he is a Level 70 hunter and I don't think you want to try to mess with him.

They are warped to the mouth of the cave

Chris: Now then, you guys get a 30 second head start before Chef runs in, so you better make the most of it, oh and beware of traps, you will sent out if your HP goes down to zero.

Everyone runs into the cave

Confession cam, Chris: this is gonna be fun

Everyone splits up at the fork in the paths (4 paths) Bren and Kenny went one way, Isobel and Hao went another, AJ and Aries went 3rd and Bui and Ean went a 4th way

Chris to the camera: chef that's your cue

Chef who is in a ranger outfit (think Faramir from Lord of the rings) complete with long bow, and dagger on the belt

Chef: Oh yeah, time for some hunting

He walks into the cave and sniffs the ground

Chef: Bren…

He takes the path that Bren and Kenny took

Kenny to Bren: You sure he will come this way

Bren: If I know Chef, he would like some revenge for that time I beat him in combat

Kenny: makes sens-

Bren cuts him off and points to the trap wire

Kenny: I see….I see

Moves the Chef who sees them

Chef: It's show time

Bren and Kenny run over the trap without activating it

Bren: come on, I hope your hunting is better then your cooking

Confession cam, Chef: Ok that really hurts; sometimes I wish people could enjoy my food

Chef glares at them and runs to them, unaware that he set off a trip wire

Bren: Hey Chef, look down

Chef: Huh?

He looks down and sees the now broken wire

Chef: Oh-

He is hit by a log and sent flying into a wall

Bren: Wow, odd how he didn't notice that

Kenny: I know, you think he would have saw that

They run away

Chef: I'm not getting paid enough for this.

He decided to back track and hunt someone else, so when he goes back he takes the path Isobel and Hao took.

Isobel: Think he is on to us?

Hao: you go on ahead

Isobel: Huh?

Hao: I will hold him off, you win this challenge

Isobel kisses him then continues onward, just as Chef goes into his corridor

Hao: Bring it o-

He is cut off by an arrow in the chest making him disappear

Chef: One down, 7 to go

Confession cam, Isobel: I felt bad for Hao

Chef runs through the path ways and he sees Isobel

Chef: Say good night

Isobel grins

Isobel: Good night

Isobel punches the wall and part of the ceiling falls, but it didn't fall on Chef

Isobel: Huh, it always works in the movies

She is shot and she disappears

Chef backtracks and takes the path Ean and Bui take

Chef: Can't hide from me Bui turns and tries to swing the sword but it gets stuck in the ceiling making Chef laugh, but then Bui kicks him in the crotch

Ean: Way to go

They run off but Chef gets back up angry

Chef: Oh you didn't just do that

He fires an arrow and it hits Bui then he fires another then it hits Ean making them both lose

Chef: Lets see…we got the ninja girl and…him

He takes the path Aries and AJ took and he runs off

Aries to AJ at a fork in the cave: Ok here is the plan, you run ahead, and I will make sure he follows me this way

He points to the left path

AJ: got it

AJ takes the right path and Aries calls out to Chef

Aries: Hey chef over here, on your left

Aries runs to the left path and he is followed by Chef

Chef: THIS IS FOR THE ARMY EPISODE

Aries: Oh yeah, that was a good episode

His reply is and arrow in the back making him lose

Chef: Now for the ninja

He takes AJ's path and he sees she is at a dead end

AJ: well this stinks….

Chef: Sure does

AJ makes some hand signs

Chef: Uh oh

AJ: FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU

She sends a huge fire ball at Chef making him charred, in which he breaths out a puff of smoke

Chef: oh you get it now

He fires an arrow and she is taken out

Back where Kenny and Bren are, they made it to a large room

Bren: Kenny you go on ahead, I will take care of Chef

Kenny: But….

Bren: GO!

Kenny: Ok dude, be carful

Kenny runs off and Chef comes inside of the room

Bren: It's just you and me now

The FF12 boss theme plays

Bren Selects Rage of Tenkage

Bren: RAGE OF TENKAGE

Bren's attack is double

Chef Selects poison arrow

Chef: This will take you down

He fires and it hits Bren's shoulder and he throws up

Bren takes 200 damage, Bren is poisoned

Bren HP 400

Bren takes 50 poison Damage

Bren HP 350

Bren: Not bad….too bad you loose

Bren selects God of War

Bren: Blade Art, God of War

Bren is moving so fast he looks like a blur, as he strikes Chef multiple times (500 to be precise)

Chef takes 999 damage

Bren: Had enough

Bren takes 250 damage

He clutches his chest from the pain of the move

Chef pulls out a bottle and drinks it

Chef consumed Elixir, all wounds healed

Bren: this is just great

Bren throws up again

Bren loses 50 HP

Bren HP 50

Bren: guess it's time I use it…

Muramasa starts glowing

Chef: What is going on?

Bren: Legend says, the wielder of Muramasa must fight until his life is snuffed out….my wounds feed's it power….

Bren twirls it and Charges at Chef

Bren Attack

Bren's vision gets blurry and he misses Chef

Bren Misses

Chef grabs Bren

Chef: Boy, you pretty tough, glad to fight you

Chef drops Bren and Bren's HP goes to 0 making him disappear

At the RPG town square

Chris: quite a show, big fight, saw some action, and Kenny wins; now Chef told me who he wants to leave TCI….Aries, sorry dude but you have to go.

A hole opens up below Aries and he drops through it

Chris: The rest of you, prepare yourself for my next, awesome challenge

Screen goes blank

Character status

Bren 600 HP

Blade Master

Ean 500 HP

Summoner

Owen 600 HP

Fist Fighter

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AJ 600 HP

Kunoichi

Isobel 600 HP

Martial Artist

Hao 600 HP

Martial Artist

Bui 500 HP

Heavy Knight

Kenny 600 HP

Nature Shaman

Chase 500 HP

Black Mage

Taken Out, reason: Voted off, couldn't do his torture

Aries 600 HP

Magic Gunman

Taken Out, reason: Chef chose him to leave

Izzy 500 HP

Beast Warrior

Taken Out, reason: didn't make it to the end

Gwen 500 HP

Necromancer

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AN: One more hint about the Dark Knight, do you know Japanese?


	9. Bren's confession

AN: I think it's time we find out who the Dark Knight really is….

Chris: Last time on Total Cyber Island, out players were hunted by Chef in a deep dark cave, we found out Bren has some tricks up his sleeves, chef still hates Aries, and Hao loves Isobel. Honestly today's challenge will be even tougher, what will it be, find out later on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND

Theme song plays

Opens to the players on a ranch where Chris is showing them some huge chicken like creatures AKA Chocobos

Ean: You got to be kidding us

Chris: I kid you not, today's challenge will be a race on Chocobos

AJ: I swear the Final Fantasy rip offs will get this show sued

Chris: Look you do this, or you are sent out, either way I win. Now here are the rules-

Before he continues he starts to look pale

Bren: Chris?

He disappears and behind him is the Dark Knight

Dark Knight: Well, now we are down to 7, how weak

Bren: Guys….we need to run…..

Ean: But…

Bren: Look I will explain everything

Bren pulls out a card and slams it on the ground, then every player is warped to a castle city

This Castle city is of White Stone, and would remind you of Minas Tirith from Lord of the Rings

AJ: Ok what is going on?

Bren: Look guys, I have a confession…..

Kenny: Dude what is it?

Bren: Remember how I said I knew Chris's boss?

Everyone nods

Bren: Well….you see, I was kinda lying…..

Kenny: Huh?

Bren: I'm his boss, I been running the show, and I been pulling the strings

AJ: No way how-

Bren: Did I get to that? Well my folks are martial artists, but my Uncle, he was running the show from Season 1, after that, I made a bet with him, that if I made it to the final 5 in season 2 I would take his place, after that I been running the show.

Ean: Yeah….

Kenny: You knew this?

Ean: Of course, I am his brother

Hao: so why didn't you tell us before?

Isobel: Yeah

Bren: 2 things, 1, If I had, you might have thought I cheated to get far in the game, no I made sure the games were fair. 2 I was going to tell you when I told the prize

Kenny: What is the prize

Bren: The prize is that the winner gets to replace Chris a new host, of course even I get that chance in this game, but now….

Ean: think we should tell them?

Isobel: tell us what?

Bren: Who the Dark Knight Really is

Hao: You know this, did you make him

Bren: Kinda….you know that our minds were transferred into cyber space right

Everyone Nods

Bren: Well don't forget I have 2 minds….

Kenny: No way….it can't be

Bren: It is, it's Tenkage

Ean: Bren and I figured it out on the first day, only Tenkage would be like he is now, and if he is still in the game by the end….then the winner will have him

Hao: that is not good

Bren: So we have to beat him, before we can finish this game, and worse, without Chris we can't cheat our way to beat him

Kenny: But you said you were his boss, so-

Bren: I don't have the powers like Chris, this castle however was my design, well that and J.R.R. Tolkins, so I got this card to warp us here….bad news is that it's used up.

Hao: So what do we do?

Bren: First, we need to get allies

Kenny: What do you mean, we are the only 7 players here

Bren: NPC's I know where we can find some NPC's so we can have an army, but we need to hurry, this is the only safe place here right now, The Dark Knight can't make it here, only players….but soon he will be here with an army.

Hao: So what do we do?

Bren: I will go and find an army, I will be back as soon as possible

Kenny: Dude I won't leave you, I will come along as well

Bren: Thanks, Hao I am leaving you in charge, make sure the defenses are good, and the NPC guards are ready, they are under your command

Hao Nods, as Bren and Kenny mount 2 chocobos (the Horses of the gaming world)

Kenny: Don't worry we will be back

They ride off west into a forest leaving the 5 alone

Bui: What should we do?

Hao: We prepare for battle

Hao goes into the builder's selection and selects guard towers for the wall

Isobel: Nice

Hao: I always did like RTS (Real time Strategy) games

Bui starts upgrading the barracks and black smith to help the troops

AJ: I just hope we survive in time….we didn't get much of a budget so we can't afford too many fancy troops

Bui: I know….but we are the hero units, meaning we can kick some but

They pound it and continue preparing

Sometime later inside the keep

Hao: Hey guys I found something

They run into the room where Hao holds up some tools

Hao: I found some stuff that will help us

He hands Bui a pendent

Hao: This is the pendent of strength, boosting your power so much, you can use your Zambato with one hand

He hands AJ some small pellets

Hao: These pellets will help you regain HP

Hao hands Isobel some gauntlets

Hao: These gauntlets will boost your power 3 fold

Hao hands Ean and new duel monster deck

Hao: Ean this deck will help you in battle

Ean takes it and inserts it to his duel disk

Hao: And for me, the Braces of defense, so I can defend myself better

Bui: Great that the stuff was here

Confession cam, Bren: What can I say, I left some stuff for anyone who finds it, items that morph to be right for your class, what can I say

Ean: Anyway we need to prepare for battle

Over at a Dark fortress the Dark Knight AKA Tenkage is on a throne watching the 5 through a Crystal ball

Tenkage: So you wish to defend against me, and my formless army….very well then…

A Formless General (Looks human but is bigger) walks to him

Tenkage: Takes the troops and destroy the castle, burn everything, and kill them all

It nods and leaves, Tenkage then gets up and walks to the window and removes his mask to reveal he looks just like Bren, only he has red eyes

Tenkage: So….think you can beat me Bren…soon I will leave this world in a new host

Screen Goes Blank

Character status

Bren 600 HP

Blade Master

Unknown

Ean 500 HP

Summoner

Owen 600 HP

Fist Fighter

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AJ 600 HP

Kunoichi

Isobel 600 HP

Martial Artist

Hao 600 HP

Martial Artist

Bui 500 HP

Heavy Knight

Kenny 600 HP

Nature Shaman

Unknown

Chase 500 HP

Black Mage

Taken Out, reason: Voted off, couldn't do his torture

Aries 600 HP

Magic Gunman

Taken Out, reason: Chef chose him to leave

Izzy 500 HP

Beast Warrior

Taken Out, reason: didn't make it to the end

Gwen 500 HP

Necromancer

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AN: Well well well, who here was surprised to find out that the Dark Knight was really Tenkage? Anyway I hope you enjoy the story, I even started a new Fallout 3 fic, if you want to read it.


	10. Defense of the Castle

AN: Well I hope you enjoy this episode

Hao at the Castle city: Last time on Total Cyber Island, our player had to work on their own, when Chris got taken out by the Dark Knight, Bren explain that he is in fact running the show, and that The Dark Knight is in fact Tenkage. Bren and Kenny left to find some allies leaving the remaining 5 to fend for them selves, what will happen then, find out later on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

4 days later

Opens to Hao in a training room doing pushups (shirtless) with lots of weights on his back, impressing Isobel who is watching

Isobel: Wow, I'm impressed....

Hao: 999.....1000

He gets up

Hao: I guess we should see if AJ sees anything

They walk out where AJ is watching the horizon

Hao: anything?

AJ:...yeah, they will be here by morning

Bui: This is bad....we don't have enough defenses for this

Hao: Yeah....we have archers and defenders....but we can't last too long

Isobel: But we have to try

Ean: Yeah....

He pulls out a card and his eyes Widen

Ean: I think we have a chance

Hao: Huh?

Ean: Everyone, get some rest, I will watch for them, when they arrive I will call you

They nod and head into the Barracks to rest up (Isobel got a separate room)

Next Morning

Ean got everyone up and they see a huge army or formless, mostly soldiers but they also see Troll like ones, and many Black Towers

Ean: Guess, we fight....I hope Bren arrives soon

Hao: Let's do this

Bui nods

Hao: Right, let's send these foul beast into the abyss

Ean pulls out a card

Ean: I summon Blade commander

The Blade commander appears

Isobel: But that's....

Ean: Seems Bren left me a gift

The Commander directs the archers to do a volley against the army taking out a lot of formless

Hao: Impressive

Isobel: Well I say its time to join in

Bui runs off the wall and jumps into the fray (takes out 5 formless from the landing)

Confession cam, Bui: I am ready to die, Hao is my friend....

Bui twirls the huge sword and slices 50 formless in one swipe

Hao: AJ, lets heat things up

AJ jumps into the air and does hand signs

AJ: Bui get down

Bui runs to the wall just as AJ finishes the hand signs

AJ: FIRE STYLE VOLCANO FLAME JUTSU

She blows out a huge flame incinerating 200 formless

AJ: Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about

She jumps back on the wall and notices that despite the number they took down, it's only a dent

AJ: This is just great

Bui with great strength jumps up the wall

Bui panting: This is bad, we can't take them on

Ean: Way ahead of you, I summon Blade Gunner

A gunner in blade Leather armor appears on the wall, in his hand holds a gun blade (Pistol for the handle on the sword)

The gunner grins and fires multiple shots at the formless taking out a lot

Hao: This isn't working

Isobel: That's it....let's do this Hao

They both jump down and they both get into a stance

Isobel and Hao: Duel Style, Flames of Passion

An Aura from the both of them appear and it burns multiple formless

Hao and Isobel pant

Hao: We have to retreat

They both jump back to the wall and head to an upper level

Ean: The gate is almost broken....I am low on cards

Bui: My HP is low....

Just as they speak the wall breaks and formless Trolls charge in taking out a lot of NPC's (AKA the expendables)

Hao: Darn it...we are dead

They run into the barracks and they barricade the door

Isobel: It's over....

Hao: Its ok....at least it's with you

AJ laughs

AJ: Get a room

Bui: We have bigger things to worry about

They hear a horn and they look out the window and they smile

Screen goes blank

Character status

Bren 600 HP

Blade Master

Unknown

Ean 500 HP

Summoner

Owen 600 HP

Fist Fighter

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AJ 600 HP

Kunoichi

Isobel 600 HP

Martial Artist

Hao 600 HP

Martial Artist

Bui 500 HP

Heavy Knight

Kenny 600 HP

Nature Shaman

Unknown

Chase 500 HP

Black Mage

Taken Out, reason: Voted off, couldn't do his torture

Aries 600 HP

Magic Gunman

Taken Out, reason: Chef chose him to leave

Izzy 500 HP

Beast Warrior

Taken Out, reason: didn't make it to the end

Gwen 500 HP

Necromancer

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AN: Well I hope you like this chapter, it just came to me.


	11. Hao's sacrifice

AN: I'm getting close to the end of the story…so who will win and become the new host?

Hao inside of the Barrack: Last time on Total Cyber Island, our 5 players had to defend the castle from an invading army of Tenkage. Try as they might they just couldn't make a dent in the forces and were forced to pull back and hide in the barrack, just before the end came, they heard a horn. Who came, and what will happen, all this and more on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

Theme song Plays

Opens to the 5 looking at the window

Ean: wow….

Hao: Yeah

The Camera moves up and it shows an army of Chocobo riders led by Bren and Kenny on silver chocobos

Bren to Kenny: Time to end this battle

Kenny: Hope we aren't too late

Bren turns to the army of NPC

Bren: My riders, its time we show the formless that mankind are stronger. There will be deaths but we shall send more of them to the afterlife. Lances shall break, claymores shall shake, shields shall be cracked, but we will be victorious.

The NPC army cheers

Bren: DEATH

NPC: DEATH

Bren: DEATH

NPC: DEATH

Bren: Sound the charge

Horns blow

Kenny: You know how to rip off movies

Bren: I learned from the best (Chris)

They start the march at the army

Bren: CHARGE!!

The riders start to charge

The Formless archers (the bow and arrows are their own body) start firing arrows taking out a few riders but it's not enough to stop the charge

Bren: TAKE THEM OUT SAVE OUR FRIENDS

Bren draws Muramasa and cuts down formless

Kenny: YEAH

Kenny chants a spell then tosses a metal ball

Kenny: METAL

The ball breaks into spikes and takes out a lot of formless

Bren: Good one

The riders take out a lot of formless and the formless start a retreat

Bren: DRIVE THEM TO THE RIVER

The riders do as told as Bren and Kenny run into the Castle area taking out formless as they go

Kenny: We need to save our friends

Bren: I know

They make it to the barracks and Hao and Isobel break out

Hao: In here

Bren: Hao, you're alright, are any of you hurt

Ean: No, we are ok

Bren: Hope you liked my gifts

Hao: Oh yeah

Isobel: They work

AJ: Yep

They hear a horn but it's not the rider's horn

Bren: What the heck?

Bren turns to the battle and his eyes widen

Kenny: What's wrong?

Bren: Tenkage, just has to make me mad

Marching to the battle are huge formless in the Shape of huge Mammoths

Bren: I need to control the riders

Bren runs off

Kenny: we need to help them

AJ: Right

AJ runs to the battle

Kenny: Hao, Isobel, hop on

They get on the back of the beast

Bui: I will go on foot

Bui runs to the battle (pretty fast for a guy in heavy armor)

Kenny: Let's go

Ean: I summon Chocobo

A yellow Chocobo appears and Ean hops on

Ean: Let's go

They run to the battle

Bren who is at the front of the rider army

Bren: Reform the line, prepare for the next wave

The Riders go into a line

Bren: sound the charge, we won't let Tenkage win

The Charge is sound and they charge

Tenkage at his fortress, looking through a crystal ball

Tenkage: I think it's time I joined into the battle

He walks out of the throne room

Back at the battle

Bren's Army is starting to lose, due to the fact of the size of the creatures

Bren: No…I can't lose

He is sent flying off his chocobo from a swipe of the formless Mammoth

Bren HP 300

Bren: Oh man….

He rolls out of the way before he is stepped on, and is met with Kenny

Kenny: You ok?

Bren: Yeah, I'm good

Bren gets up

Bren: Kenny give me a lift

Kenny chants and the rock below Bren shoots up

Bren: THANKS!

Bren jumps on the top of the beast and stabs the head and it falls to the ground

Bren: AIM FOR THE HEAD, TAKE THEM DOWN

The archer riders start firing at the heads of the beast and they start to be taken down

Bren: I think this battle will be won

They hear a screech and most of the riders cover their ears

Bren: What the heck?

They look into the skies and they see Tenkage riding a formless in the shape of a dragon (think Nazgul)

Bren: This is not good

Tenkage starts taking out riders

Kenny: AJ take him out

AJ: got it

She makes some hand signs

AJ: FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU

She breaths a huge fire ball at him and the formless disappears, Tenkage however lands onto the ground and grabs AJ by the neck

Tenkage: You….will die

Before he could break her neck he is hit in the back of the head by Isobel

Isobel: Leave her alone

AJ runs off to heal herself

Tenkage glares at Isobel and she shivers

Confession cam, Isobel: Ok Tenkage scares me…a lot

Isobel charges at Tenkage but he pulls out his sword and smashes her shoulder with the blunt edge

Isobel: AHHH

Isobel HP 237

Tenkage: Go on scream, no one will save you, you all are de-

He is cut off by a kick in the crotch, by none other then Hao

Hao: Isobel run

Isobel: but-

Hao: Do it….get back, Bren will protect you

Isobel: What are you doing?

Hao grabs Tenkage

Hao: Secret move….twin snakes kill each other

An Aura from Hao engulfs Tenkage

Hao HP 0 Tenkage takes 9999 damage

Hao disappears but not without kissing Isobel goodbye

Tenkage: AHHH….I better pull back….

He clutches his shoulder and warps using a shadow in the ground

Isobel: Hao….

Bren's forces take care of the rest of the army and the players meet at the planning room of the castle

Isobel:… and that's what happened

Bren: I see….sorry about your loss

Kenny: Yeah a real bummer

Bui: He was a good person

Isobel: I can't believe he is dead…

Bren: He isn't dead, you see when you are voted off or lose all HP like this, you disappear, that's true, but your avatar is sent to a different Cyber area.

Isobel: so it's like Playa Des Loser

Bren: Exactly, we will see the losers and Chris when we do the finals, but for now I will take over for Chris, and don't worry, I am a fair player

Everyone agrees

Ean: But we need a plan, how do we take down Tenkage?

Bren: We bring the fight to him, us 6 will take down his fortress and finish him. Because he isn't a player when he loses all HP he will disappear forever

Kenny: Yeah

Everyone holds of a pint of root bear

Everyone: TO VICTORY

They clank the tankards and down the soda

Screen goes blank

Character status

Bren 600 HP

Blade Master

Ean 500 HP

Summoner

Owen 600 HP

Fist Fighter

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AJ 600 HP

Kunoichi

Isobel 600 HP

Martial Artist

Hao 600 HP

Martial Artist

Taken out, reason: Gave up his life to protect Isobel

Bui 500 HP

Heavy Knight

Kenny 600 HP

Nature Shaman

Unknown

Chase 500 HP

Black Mage

Taken Out, reason: Voted off, couldn't do his torture

Aries 600 HP

Magic Gunman

Taken Out, reason: Chef chose him to leave

Izzy 500 HP

Beast Warrior

Taken Out, reason: didn't make it to the end

Gwen 500 HP

Necromancer

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AN: I know, this chapter is basically a Lord of the rings parody, that's what I made it for. Sorry Hao, but you went in a great way. So in honor of his "death" I will explain how I thought of Hao. Well Isobel's character was someone who made walls, like Anna from Shaman King. Well one chapter, the villain (who is Yoh's twin Brother, [Yoh is Anna's fiancé]) hit on her, next thing you know he get a slap to the face. His name was Hao, so I thought, hey lets make this his nickname (Why his real name is Myron, well I wanted a lame name to explain the nickname) as for Bui, well I want Hao to have a silent strong body guard type character. He is named after the character from Yu Yu Hakusho, who like our Bui is silent and when he talks has a deep voice. So now you know about 2 characters I made.


	12. Bren and Kenny's awesome adventure

AN: So now I think it's time to explain what happened to Bren and Kenny.

Bren at the Castle square: Last time on Total Cyber Island, our players defended the castle from Tenkage's army of formless. Me and Kenny saved them with the army of chocobo, Lord of the Rings style. In the end Tenkage came out and Hao pushed him back, but not without losing his life. What will happen today, find out tonight on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND

Theme song Plays

Opens to the 6 players in the castle hall chatting

AJ:…so then I took a big breath and took out that many formless

Kenny laughs

Kenny: That is so cool

Isobel: hey Bren

Bren: Yeah?

Isobel: Care to tell us, what you 2 were up to

Ean: Will this be a flashback episode?

Bren: Fraid so Ean

Ean: Right, I will get the popcorn

Isobel: So tell us

Bren: Well it started when we made it to the forest

White Screen wipe to Bren and Kenny riding their chocobos into the forest

Kenny: so where are we going?

Bren: Well I know where to find the NPC's that I saved

Kenny: why did you make them in the first place?

Bren: I had a feeling Tenkage would rise up, he never was someone who would stay down

Kenny: so why did you even do this if you knew this would happen

Bren: Easy, I have friends who are strong, also if I don't stop him, we could have a repeat of season 4 again

Kenny: yeah

Bren: Oh here

Bren tosses Kenny a small vial

Kenny: What is this?

Bren: Special potion, I have 1 too, but save it when you need it

Kenny: Thanks

He pockets it

They charge through and eventually make it to a large RPG town

Bren: this is the place

Kenny: But I don't see an army

Bren: That's the thing, it's here, but we need to get them

Kenny: Right

An explosion happens

Kenny: what the heck?

They look and see 2 thin human like formless jumping around

Bren: Formless Ninja

Kenny: This is bad

Bren: I will take care of them, you find the NPC leader, tell him, to activate Code Combat, I'll meet you there

Kenny: got it

Kenny runs off leaving Bren alone to fight them

Battle Starts

FF5 Battle Music is playing

Bren Selects Rage of Tenkage

Bren's Attack is doubled

Formless Ninja 1 selects Kunai barrage

Parts of the formless come off and form into Kunai knives (100 to be exact) then it fires them at Bren

Bren Takes 500 damage

Bren HP 100

Bren: This is not good…..

Formless Ninja 2 defends

Bren: Thank you terrible AI

Bren pulls out his special vial and uncorks it

Bren: Didn't think I need it yet

Bren downs it and an Aura goes around him

Bren drinks God's Tear, Bren's HP is restored, Bren's Stats are doubled

Bren grins

Bren: Oh it's over

Bren twirls Muramasa

Bren: Lets do this

Bren selects triplicate

Bren creates 2 clones

Bren: Oh it's on

Bren Clone 1 attacks Formless Ninja 1

Formless Ninja takes 500 damage, Formless Ninja is defeated

Bren Clone 2 attacks formless Ninja 2, Formless ninja 2 takes 400 damage

Bren: Good defense

Formless Ninja attacks Bren

Attack Miss

Bren: Nice try, now it's my turn, TRI STRIKE

The clones get behind the ninja, and with Bren, they form a triangle around it

Bren: DIE

They all stab the formless

Formless takes 800 damage, formless is defeated

The Battle ends and Bren is panting

Bren: that was tough

Kenny who is running from 3 ninja Formless

Kenny: THIS IS BAD

Kenny turns a corner into an alley, and what do you know it's a dead end.

Kenny: This always happens when you don't want it

The Formless corner him but Kenny grins and his right hand touches the wall

Kenny: Earth

Spikes jut out of the wall impaling the formless and they disappear

Kenny: Works like a charm

He runs to the town hall where a ruler is waiting

Ruler: Oh dear, what will I do

Kenny: Hey you ok?

Ruler: Oh dear, what will I do

Kenny: Oh yeah you're an NPC, fine activate Code combat

The Ruler looks up

Ruler: We will have the troops in a day

He gets up and he and Kenny walk out where they see coming over the hill an army of Chocobo riders

Kenny: Awesome

They run through the town taking out formless and Bren meets up with Kenny

Bren: Think this will be enough?

Kenny: Oh yeah

They are given 2 silver Chocobos and they mount up

Bren: Ready to save our friends?

Kenny: You got it

They begin the march, of course it takes 2 extra days because they have to rest and plan the attack

The flashback ends

Kenny: So that's what happened

AJ: I see

Bui: Interesting story….so what's the next plan?

Bren: We attack Tenkage, the plan is simple, Ean, Bui, and Isobel will lead my army against the forces defending his fortress, while me, Kenny, and AJ will infiltrate the fortress and take him out

AJ: So after that we can continue the game?

Bren: Yeah….but I must warn you, if you lose all HP you will be taken out, so be careful

Kenny: Dude, don't worry, you picked us as the best players

Bren: Yeah, I think I did…of course I couldn't decide if Andrew would have been a better choice then Gwen

No answer

Bren: Yeah your right

Screen Goes Blank

Character status

Bren 600 HP

Blade Master

Ean 500 HP

Summoner

Owen 600 HP

Fist Fighter

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AJ 600 HP

Kunoichi

Isobel 600 HP

Martial Artist

Hao 600 HP

Martial Artist

Taken out, reason: Gave up his life to protect Isobel

Bui 500 HP

Heavy Knight

Kenny 600 HP

Nature Shaman

Unknown

Chase 500 HP

Black Mage

Taken Out, reason: Voted off, couldn't do his torture

Aries 600 HP

Magic Gunman

Taken Out, reason: Chef chose him to leave

Izzy 500 HP

Beast Warrior

Taken Out, reason: didn't make it to the end

Gwen 500 HP

Necromancer

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AN: We are so close to the finish, now for the idea of Tenkage, well first off Tenkage wasn't in the original plan, I wanted Bren to slowly become dark, but since he was a good guy, I needed a reason, first it was just stress, but then I thought why not another personality, someone to act as the villain, and what better then the villain in the hero. My inspiration has to be Yami Bakura from Yugioh and O Mally from Red Vs Blue (when he was in Doc) so now you know about Tenkage.


	13. Lets bring the fight to him

AN: Hope you enjoy another TDITVD chapter

Bren: Last time on Total Cyber Island, our players enjoyed a nice break from combat and listened a great tale and adventure of Kenny and me, we found out what we did, and all that. What will happen to the players, who will win TCI, and will there be a season 6, find out tonight on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

Theme song Plays

Opens to the players riding the chocobos and leading the army to Tenkage's fortress

AJ: Ok I hope we can beat him

Bren: Yeah….honestly I'm a bit nervous

Kenny: Come on, you can beat him

Ean: Yeah don't worry

After an hour of marching they make it outside of a huge black gate where is surrounds a huge black Fortress (about a half of mile away from the gate, that's how far they are)

Bui: someone likes Lord of the Rings

Bren: I always been a fan

AJ: so what's the plan?

Bren: I'm not gonna lie, the people fighting on the front will be a distraction, while my team will be infiltration

Isobel: Oh…

Bren: if you want to back out, I understand

Bui: I refuse to back down

Isobel: Same here

Ean: I won't let you fail

Confession cam, Bren: when they agreed to this plan, I felt like a real leader

Bren: alright, we attack at dawn

Kenny: Why dawn?

Bren: well…you know I don't know why, it just always has been

At dawn

Isobel, Ean, and Bui march with the army

Isobel: it is time to win this war

The other 2 nod

The gate opens and thousands of formless march out

Bui draws his zombato

Bui: CHARGE

The Army charges at the formless

During the initial charge Bren and the other 2 sneak over the gate and run to the back the fortress

AJ: So what now?

Bren: Kenny, make an earth hole in the side

Kenny touches the wall and a small person sizes hole appears

AJ: so that's why he is with us

Bren: Yeah

They run in

At the battle

The Army is starting to become overrun with formless

Ean: this is bad; I am running out of cards and HP

Ean HP 284

Isobel takes out a formless with 1 punch

Isobel HP 329

Isobel: I know

Bui takes out 20 formless with 1 swing

Bui: I know the feeling

Bui HP 120

Ean: Any regrets?

Isobel: only 1, that Bren won't see us put up 1 heck of a fight

Ean: agreed

Bui nods

The formless army takes out all the riders except the 3 players. In which they encircle them (giving them about 20 meters between them)

Ean: this is the end isn't it?

Isobel: but I'm sure Bren is close to beating Tenkage

Tenkage walks out of the crowd

Ean: TENKAGE?!

Tenkage: wrong, I'm a clone, a formless clone.

Bui swipes his sword a him, but Tenkage draws his sword and cuts it in half

Bui: Oh no

Tenkage stabs Bui in the chest and he disappears

Tenkage: I have about 70 percent power equal to Tenkage, too bad, you won't get to see the 100 percent

Ean draws a card

Ean: We won't know until we try

He plays the card

Ean: I equip Isobel with Tech Armor

Isobel is now equipped with a small robot suit

Before Ean could play another card, he is stabbed by the clone and he disappears

Isobel: EAN!!

Clone: You're next, oh and Tenkage has a message for you, "Hao died the way he lived, weak and pathetic"

That triggers Isobel, and she moves so fast it's almost a warp speed, where she kicks him in the crotch

Clone takes 500 damage

The Clone pushes her aside

Clone: Not bad, too bad your gonna die now

The Clone swings his sword but Isobel grabs it (the robot part) before it hit her

Isobel: NEVER INSULT HAO!!

This shout is heard from inside the fortress where AJ, Bren, and Kenny are walking up stairs

AJ: what was that?

Kenny: angry Isobel

Bren: Scarier then bees

They continue up

Back at the battle Isobel starts pummeling the clone with a lot of punches

Isobel: TAKE THIS

She does a huge smash punch into its gut sending him into the ground

It gets up and cracks his neck

Clone: Is that all?

Isobel runs at him but the clone sidesteps and slashes her in the back

Isobel HP 1

Isobel: no…

She falls to the ground where the Clone steps on her back

Clone: too bad, you lose

Isobel starts crying

Isobel: Hao….I'm sorry

The clone stabs her in the head and she disappears

Clone: Make sure no one leaves the fortress; Lord Tenkage will be taking care of the rats that went in side

They Nod

Inside of the fortress the 3 players walk through a hallway where they are about to open a big door at the end.

Screen goes Blank

Character status

Bren 600 HP

Blade Master

Ean 500 HP

Summoner

Taken out, reason: Tenkage clone beat him

Owen 600 HP

Fist Fighter

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AJ 600 HP

Kunoichi

Isobel 600 HP

Martial Artist

Taken out, reason: Tenkage clone beat her

Hao 600 HP

Martial Artist

Taken out, reason: Gave up his life to protect Isobel

Bui 500 HP

Heavy Knight

Taken out, reason: Tenkage Clone beat him

Kenny 600 HP

Nature Shaman

Chase 500 HP

Black Mage

Taken Out, reason: Voted off, couldn't do his torture

Aries 600 HP

Magic Gunman

Taken Out, reason: Chef chose him to leave

Izzy 500 HP

Beast Warrior

Taken Out, reason: didn't make it to the end

Gwen 500 HP

Necromancer

Taken Out, reason: Voted off


	14. The Light VS the Darkness

AN: I hope I can make a good fight for you to enjoy, also seem people aren't really enjoying my Fallout 3 Fanfiction…go figure.

Bren and his party just opened the big door to reveal a throne room where Tenkage is sitting and drinking some milk from a goblet

Tenkage: Ahh Bren, good to see you, care from some milk, it's good for the bones

AJ: Umm Bren, is that Tenkage?

Bren: Yeah, just because he is a dark personality doesn't mean he isn't me….he shares most of the same traits as me, of course we have key differences….like his sense of honor

Tenkage gets up

Tenkage: Of course Bren, now lets see….while you tried to reach me, my army took out yours, and your friends they died

Bren: No need to bluff, I already know they are safe in the other dimension

Tenkage: True…but what would happen if I took over your body and decided to take off the limiter

Kenny: Limiter?

Bren: The Limiter is the device that's keeping our brains from frying from the stress of being here, only I have codes to deactivate it, so that's why I need to beat him or else….

AJ: Understood

AJ starts to make hand signs

Tenkage: fool…

Tenkage creates 5 formless and they grab her and Kenny

AJ: Uh...

Kenny: Hey

Tenkage: I rather face Bren alone…you know personal business

Bren nods

Tenkage: Follow me

Tenkage goes through a door in the back of the throne room and Bren follows but the moment he goes into the other room, the door slams behind him

Bren: What will happen to them?

Tenkage: They will be fighting formless, and you will be fighting me

Bren; YOU…

In the throne room AJ and Kenny are fighting endless formless coming out of the floor

Kenny: This is bad

Kenny uses fire along with AJ to take out some formless

AJ: I know….we can't last very long

In the other room

Tenkage: It's time…

Battle Theme Starts (FF 12 boss theme)

Tenkage: Calm of Bren

Tenkage starts to look stoic and calm

Bren: What the heck?

Tenkage in a kind calm voice: well it's your move

Bren: Quad blade strike

It looks like Bren is wielding 4 blades and he charges at Tenkage but he misses as Tenkage moves out of the way

Tenkage: You know, when I am calm…I can see what you will do

Tenkage draws his sword

Tenkage: Quad blade strike

Tenkage looks like he is wielding 4 swords and he charges at Bren and strikes him hard

Bren takes 500 damage

Bren HP 100

Bren: AHHH

Tenkage: Face it…against me, you can't win

Bren: Oh yeah….well I'm not alone

Tenkage: If you mean your friends, they are already defeated by my formless

After he says this the door to the room opens and Kenny and AJ walk in battered and beat

Kenny HP 450 AJ HP 400

AJ: care to say that again

Tenkage: Not bad…. I think I better take this up a notch

Tenkage takes off his robe to reveal black leather armor

Tenkage: Like Bren, I'm a blade master, of course I'm better

Bren: fine I will prove you otherwise

Bren twirls Muramasa

Tenkage draws a new sword, the blade its self is black

Tenkage: This is Shada, my blade of shadows

Bren: Bring it

Bren charges Tenkage and both begin to strike and block each other to a stalemate

Tenkage: Your good, but odd how you gotten better

Kenny: Yeah, he was just being beat

AJ: So how is he better now?

Kenny thinks for a moment then his eyes widen

Kenny: Of course

AJ: what?

While Kenny speaks it shows a flash back of Bren facing Chef and saying, "Legend says, the wielder of Muramasa must fight until his life is snuffed out….my wounds feed's it power…."

Kenny: Bren is wielding Muramasa, when he faced Chef, he lost, but before that his power increased because of the sword

AJ: I see, so the fact that Bren is hurt is in fact helping him

Kenny: You got it

Tenkage: I see now

Bren: Too late, GOD OF WAR

Bren blurs and strikes Tenkage multiple times causing 9999 damage and knocking him to the ground

Kenny: Alright Bren, he is awesome

AJ: No way Tenkage could survive that

Tenkage gets back up and cracks his neck

Tenkage: Not bad, now it's my turn

Tenkage: GOD OF WAR

He blurs and attacks AJ

Bren: AJ!!

AJ takes 9999 damage

AJ disappears

Kenny: No way

Tenkage: and then there were 2, now which one of you will be my new vessel

Kenny: I won't let you beat us

Kenny slams the ground

Tenkage: Fool, time to die

Before he could strike Kenny, Bren stabs him in the shoulder

Tenkage: AHHHHH

Bren: It's still my fight

Tenkage glares at him

Tenkage: DEMON TRANSFORMATION

Tenkage changes into a demon like creature; the only thing recognizable is his piercing gaze

Bren: Not good

Tenkage is a low demon voice: Time to die

Kenny; No, it is now your turn to die

Tenkage: huh?

He looks below and notices the pentagram etched into the ground beneath him

Bren; Great job

Kenny: 5 element attack, Pentagram Purification

A white light engulfs Tenkage and he burns up

Tenkage: NOOOOOOO

He starts to disappear

Tenkage turns to Bren while he leaves the world

Tenkage in normal voice: You haven't seen the last of me, remember this, I am the Darkness, you are the Light, as long as you live so will I….

He disappears leaving Kenny and Bren Alone in the room.

Kenny: It's over….we won

Bren: Yeah

They hear a cracking

Bren: The fortress it's destroying itself

Kenny: We have to go

They run out of the fortress before it could collapse and they sigh a relief

Kenny: That was a close one, so what do we do?

A familiar voice: We have the finals

They turn to see Chris

Chris: How's it hangin?

Kenny: Good to see you

Chris: Yeah, so I hear you beat Tenkage

Bren: Yeah

Chris: I also heard that Bren is in fact my boss…go figure

Bren: I thought my username would have alerted you

Chris:…now that you mention it

Kenny: So what is the last challenge?

Chris: In good time, first we rest back at the tavern

Bren: I agree, and Kenny, either way I'm glad to be your friend

Kenny gives Bren a high 5

Kenny: Dude same here

Screen Goes Blank

Character status

Bren 600 HP

Blade Master

Ean 500 HP

Summoner

Taken out, reason: Tenkage clone beat him

Owen 600 HP

Fist Fighter

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AJ 600 HP

Kunoichi

Taken out, reason: Tenkage beat her

Isobel 600 HP

Martial Artist

Taken out, reason: Tenkage clone beat her

Hao 600 HP

Martial Artist

Taken out, reason: Gave up his life to protect Isobel

Bui 500 HP

Heavy Knight

Taken out, reason: Tenkage Clone beat him

Kenny 600 HP

Nature Shaman

Chase 500 HP

Black Mage

Taken Out, reason: Voted off, couldn't do his torture

Aries 600 HP

Magic Gunman

Taken Out, reason: Chef chose him to leave

Izzy 500 HP

Beast Warrior

Taken Out, reason: didn't make it to the end

Gwen 500 HP

Necromancer

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AN: Next chapter is the end, Bren VS Kenny, after this ends the 4 story Arc. To be honest I never thought I get this far…you know with me being Autistic and all. Frankly I hope you stick with me and read my other works and works to come.


	15. Bren VS Kenny, Blade VS Nature

AN: It is time for the end, the end of the 5th season, thanks for following it.

Chris at the RPG Town Square: Last time on Total Cyber Island, Bren, AJ, and Kenny tried to take on the final Boss, Tenkage. AJ got taken out first but with the combined blade skills of Bren and the Magic of Kenny, Tenkage was beaten, freeing me so I can host the last episode, who will win TCI, who will take my place, and will I ever get my paycheck, all this and more on TOTAL CYBER ISLAND.

Theme Song plays

Opens to Bren and Kenny in the middle of the arena

Kenny: Tell me again why we are here

Bren: The Final Challenge is simple, me VS you, who ever wins gets to be the new host, simple but awesome

Chris calls them from the stands

Chris: Hello you 2, now your probably wonde-

Kenny: He already told me

Chris: Fine…ruin my job before either of you get it

Bren and Kenny grin

Chris: First off we need an audience

He snaps his figures and everyone who was taken out reappears in the stands

Hao: That was weird, first I'm, eating a hotdog, next I'm in the stands

Isobel: Yeah…

Bui laughs a bit

Izzy: Izzy wants to see some blood

Owen: Ummm ooooook

Gwen is reading her book

Chase: Come on Chris lets see the last match

Chris: Alright then

The lights dim (meaning the sky)

Owen: Sweet effect

Aries: Shh, you're ruining it

Owen: Sorry

Chris: ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?!?

Everyone including the random NPCs cheers

Chris: IN THE BLUE CORNER WE HAVE BREN THE SWORDSMAN

A Light shines on Bren and he twirls Muramasa

Bren: Let's do this

Chris: AND IN THE RED CORNER WE HAVE KENNY THE NATURE SHAMAN

The Light Shines on Kenny and he creates a blade

Kenny: Bren I won't go down without a fight

Chris: LET'S START THE BATTLE

The FF12 boss theme starts

Bren closes his eyes

Bren: Kenny you can make the first move

Kenny: Gonna regret that

Kenny charges at Bren and swings the sword, but Bren dodges

Bren: Sorry I said you could make the first move, not the first blow

Bren swings and hits Kenny's shoulder

Kenny HP 456

Kenny: Not bad, but your in range

Bren: Huh?

Kenny: My fire

Bren: Too bad I'm faster

Bren tries to run but he can't

Bren: What the?

Bren looks down and some vines are holding his feet down

Bren: Clever

Bren is engulfed with flames

Chris: Nice move

Izzy: Izzy likes, fire burn burn burn HAHAHAHAHA

Gwen: Someone shut that girl up

Aries shoots her with a tranquilizer bullet and she dozes off

Ean: Thank you

The flames die down and Bren is still standing

Bren HP 350

Bren: Nice move….but lets quit going easy on each other

Kenny: Agreed

Kenny starts chanting

Bren; Go ahead make your move

Kenny pulls out a sword that has a kanji for Nature on the hilt

Bren: What the heck?

Kenny: 5 element ability, Sword of nature

The blade is now composed of 5 colors, grey, red, green, brown, and blue

Bren: Hmmm

Bren pulls out his other sword then swings at the blade, but instead of hitting the blade; it cuts in half upon impact

Bren: Not good

Kenny: You better be prepared Bren, because I'm going all out this match

He swings at Bren hitting him right in the side and sending him flying to the other wall

Bren HP 25

Bren: Nice move

Bren cracks his neck then holds out Muramasa

Bren: But you forgot about Muramasa's ability

Kenny's eyes widen

Kenny: No way, I forgot

Bren: RAGE OF TENKAGE

Kenny: Earth Shield

Kenny slams the ground and a domed earth shield appears in front of him

Bren: Nice try

Bren runs to it and in a flash cuts the dome into pieces

Kenny: Not bad

He swings and it makes contact with Muramasa

Bren: This is gonna be a hard fight

Kenny: I know, we are trying our best moves on each other

Bren pulls back

Bren: GOD OF WAR

Bren blurs

Kenny: WATER SHIELD

Pillars of water come out of the ground around Kenny and when it splashes from Bren striking he moves back

Ean: Clever

AJ: What do you mean?

Ean: Think about it, since Bren is just a blur, the water will act as an alarm for Kenny, making it easier to avoid Bren's attack

Aries: He is clever, gotta give him that, but Bren still has an advantage

Bren reverts to normal and is standing across from Tenkage panting

Kenny: Time for another element move….or haven't you noticed

Bren: Huh?

Kenny points to the ground around the arena floor

Bren: No way

On the ground is a huge pentagram

Bren: This is bad

Kenny: 5 element attack, Pentagram Destruction

Chris: This is the end for Bren

Bren: TENKAGE'S ENDURANCE

Bren slams his sword into the ground, just as a bright light engulfs him

Kenny: It's over Bren

The smoke clears and Bren is still standing

Bren HP 1

Kenny: No way….

Bren: the endurance technique lets me survive one attack; the problem is that I can only use it 1 time during battle

Kenny: Not good

Bren twirls Muramasa

Bren: Game over Kenny, GOD OF WAR

Bren blurs and he strikes Kenny 100 times faster then ever taking Kenny's HP to 0

Aries: Impressive

Ean: Guess Bren is the new host

The dust clears and Bren is standing in front of Kenny grinning

Kenny coughs a bit

Bren: Sorry dude, but I won

Kenny: Yeah, but I wouldn't have a made a good host anyway

Chris: Come on, we have to do the final ceremony

At the RPG Town Square

Chris:…and it is with great honor, bla bla bla, and so one that I award Bren, my job

He hands Bren a key with Chris's face on it

Chris: So what now oh great and mighty new Host

Bren: hmmm

He creates a shark tank

Chris: What's with the shark tank?

Bren grins as a hole appears below Chris and he falls though it, but instead of falling to another dimension, he falls out of another hole….the one that's above the shark tank

Chris: I HATE SHOW BUSINESS

The next thing we hear are Chris's screaming and the sharks biting him

Bren: don't worry, the pain is set off, with only a 5 percent margin of error

Everyone laughs

Ean: Big Brother, dude I am so glad you are the next host

Bren turns to the camera

Bren: That's right, now that I'm the new host, which means we need a new season, so stay on the look out for the next season of Total Drama Island

Another scream of pain from Chris is heard

Chase: Hey lets get another snapshot before we go

A Picture is taken of the guys smiling together and in the background you see Chris running from the Shark

Story ends

Bren 600 HP

Blade Master

Final Winner and new host

Ean 500 HP

Summoner

Taken out, reason: Tenkage clone beat him

Owen 600 HP

Fist Fighter

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AJ 600 HP

Kunoichi

Taken out, reason: Tenkage beat her

Isobel 600 HP

Martial Artist

Taken out, reason: Tenkage clone beat her

Hao 600 HP

Martial Artist

Taken out, reason: Gave up his life to protect Isobel

Bui 500 HP

Heavy Knight

Taken out, reason: Tenkage Clone beat him

Kenny 600 HP

Nature Shaman

Taken Out, reason: Bren beat him

Chase 500 HP

Black Mage

Taken Out, reason: Voted off, couldn't do his torture

Aries 600 HP

Magic Gunman

Taken Out, reason: Chef chose him to leave

Izzy 500 HP

Beast Warrior

Taken Out, reason: didn't make it to the end

Gwen 500 HP

Necromancer

Taken Out, reason: Voted off

AN: oh yeah I finished another fanfiction, and soon I will make a new TDI one, with whole new characters and challenges, but before that I need to finish some others, so stay tuned for TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.


End file.
